Peace among worlds, Rick
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Zeep ha pasado toda su vida buscando la forma de vengarse de Rick. Pero una vida no es suficiente para ver sufrir a ese malnacido. -Rick and Morty-


_Rick y Morty pertenecen a Dan Harmon y Justin Roiland y a un montón de gente talentosa que no me incluye. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos porque este universo es así de malo._

* * *

Este fic hace parte de la comunidad "Show me what you got" del foro "Cien años de Rick y Morty"

 ** _#Spoiler_** Temporada 2 Episodio 6: "The Ricks Must Be Crazy"

* * *

 ** _Peace among worlds, Rick_**

 ** _..._**

─Abuelo…

─Debes hacerlo, por mí. Es mi último deseo antes de morir.

─No puedes morir ─gimoteo ella entre sollozos.

─¡Claro que puedo morir! ─Exclamó indignado señalándole con el índice─ No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, mocosa.

─Lo siento…

─Decía ─tosió con fuerza hasta que le salió una flema sanguinolenta─. Termina… termina mi trabajo… debes hacerlo. Después debes salir de aquí y matar a Rick Sánchez ─tosió otro poco─. Debes matarlo y asegurarte de que el Microverso esté a salvo.

─Pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy tan lista como tu. Es demasiada presión, abuelo.

─Sé que lo es. No eres brillante -muy lejos de eso, de hecho- pero mi trabajo está casi terminado ─ante la mueca de incredulidad de Zyrla añadió con urgencia─. Escúchame, puedes atraer a ese malnacido aquí y puedes hacer que te lleve consigo. Después lo matas, con mucha… mucha… violencia─ susurró con mirada febril. Zyrla no estaba segura si estaba así por la emoción o por la enfermedad.

─Abuelo…

─Le sacas las tripas ─continuó─... sí, las tripas. Y luego, luego se las haces tragar mientras le dices que me conoces. Sus entrañas tendrán el inconfundible sabor a la venganza de Zeep.

─No creo que sea necesario…

Zeep la agarró del abrigo y la atrajo con fuerza hasta que tuvo su cara a centímetros de la de él.

─Las tripas, Zyrla. ¡Las putas tripas son necesarias! No es tan difícil.

─De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero me pides que me olvide de la realidad donde nací para vivir en un lugar completamente desconocido, abuelo…

─¿Y qué? No tienes a nadie en este lugar.

Zyrla reflexionó. La verdad era que su abuelo tenía razón. Como siempre, aunque no era algo que le gustaba admitir.

─Pero…

─Ni siquiera amigos.

Tenía tan cerca a su abuelo que podía sentir el hedor de su aliento. Era como si estuviera podrido por dentro. sus dientes amarillentos estaban manchados de rojo por la sangre. La situación no podía ser más asquerosa.

─Yo…─le costaba hablar sin pensar en el rancio aliento del viejo.

─Eres una freak, Zyrla ─prosiguió con su nulo tacto─. El mundo te aborrece y soy lo único que tienes. No va a empeorar fuera de este universo.

De nuevo, tenía razón.

─Eso duele ¿Sabes?

─No tanto como le dolerá a Rick Sánchez… asegúrate de eso… que vea… sus propias… entrañas…dile que... Zeep… que… yo…

En la medida que hablaba, Zeep liberaba a Zyrla de su agarre permitiéndole respirar algo de aire fresco. Fue entonces cuando supo que su abuelo por fin la había dejado. Su rostro arrugado quedó tieso mientras mostraba una sonrisa feroz y su dedo medio apuntaba al cielo en una muda promesa.

Habría gritado, pero sabía que su abuelo la hubiera abofeteado por semejante estupidez, así que se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y se prometió que cumpliría con el último deseo de su abuelo:

Matar a Rick Sánchez.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Y esta soy yo, intentando escribir algo de RyM xD. Me gustan mucho los secundarios :D

-Creo que Zeep era más jóven que Rick cuando se conocieron. Así que por eso no tenía ni hijos ni nietos ni nada.

-A Zeep le tomó toda su vida trabajar en lo que le permitiría salir del microverso para vengarse de Rick, así que ya viejo le delegó eso a su nieta porque es un hijoputa. Además toda la vida de Zeep equivale a muy poco tiempo en el universo normal, solo que no sé cuánto tiempo.

-Zyrla (El OC nieta de Zeep) es un nombre que me salió un poco de la nada. Si existe no tiene nada que ver conmigo.


End file.
